Reencuentros : Historia de amor, odio y traición
by Ania Mileth
Summary: Para Helga G. Pataki, se ha cumplido su peor pesadilla: Arnold y Lila están juntos.Con su partida las cosas en Hillwood cambian al igual que ella. 10 años después por azares del destino debe regresar, ella estaba lista para el reencuentro pero ¿Arnold lo estaba?
1. Sanando un corazón roto

**_Capítulo 1_**

**_Sanando un corazón roto_**

Hey Arnold no me pertenece, le pertenece a Craig Bartlett, excepto los personajes creados por mí

Este capítulo se ubica una semana después de que regresaron de san Lorenzo.

-Narra Helga

Ha pasado ya una semana de que rescatamos a los padres de Arnold, y el está feliz, al fin cumplió su sueño de tener a sus padres con él. Eso me hace feliz, que más felicidad puede dar de ver a la persona que amas feliz.

Arnold y yo en la selva tuvimos "algo" pero desde que volvimos no hemos hablado de ese tema, lo cual me tiene dando vueltas la cabeza, me dirigí a Sunset Arms para hablar con él. Al llegar toque la puerta y me abrió la puerta Stella

-Hola Helga, gusto en verte – me decía mientras entrabamos

-Hola Stella, igual, ¿se encuentra Arnold?- le pregunte

-No cariño, está en el campo Gerald, se fue hace 5 minutos- me decía amablemente

- De acuerdo gracias Stella voy a alcanzarlo, salúdame a Phil, Gertie y Miles – Con gusto linda, me decía mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla

Salí de Sunset Arms y me dirigí casi corriendo al campo Gerald, y ahí estaba el, mi amado cabeza de balón, pero no estaba solo, estaba con alguien, me acerque un poco más y pude ver que ese o más bien dicho "esa" alguien era Lila, sentí celos, pero los controle, me iba a acercar a saludarlos y en ese momento pude ver que Arnold y Lila se besaron

Mis ojos sabían lo que veían pero mi corazón no, estaba ahí parada, y solo escuche como mi pobre corazón se rompía en mil pedazos

Me di la vuelta y me fui corriendo a casa de Phoebe, al llegar solo Phoebs me abrazo, me llevo a su cuarto y comencé a llorar desconsoladamente

-Helga que paso, porque vienes así- me decía mientras la abrazaba

-Phoebs, mi peor pesadilla se cumplió, Ar… Arnold y la "señorita perfecta" son….son novios, los vi besarse en el campo Gerald, es por eso que vengo así.- le decía a la que era más que mi mejor amiga, era mi hermana.

Ella trataba de consolarme hasta que dio en el punto, acababa de tocar lo que pronto se convertiría en la decisión de mi vida

-Helga, tengo una idea. ¿Por qué no te vas un tiempo de Hillwood?, conociéndote no vas a poder soportar lo que nos queda en la escuela viendo a diario a Lila y Arnold juntos – ¿Y a donde iré Phoebe? – Vete con tu tía un tiempo a Pennsylvania - ¿Qué con la hermana de Miriam?, estás loca, Phoebe como se te ocu…-

Viéndolo bien no era tan mala idea, sabía que Phoebs tenía razón, y obviamente mis padres no se opondrían solo tenía que usar la excusa de querer ser como Olga y listo además mi tía era una buena persona y me la llevaba bien con ella.

Después de un rato de meditarlo lo decidí tendría que irme para buscar una nueva vida, para poder sanar mi corazón roto.


	2. Raíces antes que ramas

**_Capítulo 2_**

**_Raíces antes que ramas_**

Narra Helga

Regrese a casa y para mi buena suerte estaban Miriam y Bob ahí, así que les dije

-Miriam, Bob, quiero irme de Hillwood-

- Estas loca Olga – dijo Bob gritándome

-Soy Helga papá y no estoy loca, pero pienso que un cambio de ambiente sería bueno para mí, además siempre has dicho que por qué no puedo ser como Olga, y creo que esto sería bueno para mí, ¿tú qué dices Miriam?

-Bob creo que sería bueno para ella, Helga hija, ¿te irías a Pennsylvania con mi hermana Susana? – Miriam no parecía estar ebria como de costumbre, pero me alegraba que mi madre me apoyara

- Claro mamá me encantaría irme un tiempo con mi tía Susana – le dije con lagrimas en los ojos

- No se hable más ahora mismo la llamo – Miriam fue a la sala y le marco a mi tía, en cuanto a Bob estaba orgulloso de que quisiera ser un poco como Olga.

20 minutos después todo estaba arreglado, tenía dos días para poder arreglar maletas, y tirar algo que debí haber tirado hace tiempo.

Subí a mi habitación y saque las maletas debajo de la cama y comencé a vaciar mi closet. Poco a poco las horas pasaron y mis maletas estaban llenas, había guardado mi ropa, mis objetos personales, algunas fotos de Phoebe y yo y solo quedaba una cosa que debía deshacerme de ella

Me dirigí a mi closet con una bolsa de basura. Poco a poco todo lo que era mi santuario a Arnold se iba desmoronando, hasta que solo quedo una cosa que me recordaba a él…. mí relicario. Me lo quite del cuello lo abrí y lo vi por lo que creía seria la ultima vez, solo que ese no lo tiré, levante una tabla floja del suelo y ahí lo guarde, nadie sabría jamás de eso.

Después de terminar mi labor me quedaba hacer otra cosa

Era como la 1 de la mañana y me dirigí de nuevo a Sunset Arms me quede afuera viendo a la ultima habitación a la habitación de Arnold, pronto sentí una respiración detrás de mí sabía que era Brainy

Voltee y le dije que era lo que hacía ahí, así que me dijo que se había enterado de que me iba, además que me comprendía de que alguien no lo amará ya que él me amaba a mí, hicimos las paces y le di un abrazo.

Subí las escaleras de incendio y termine en la azotea de Sunset Arms y ahí estaba Miles y Stella. Les dije que me marchaba a Pennsylvania con mi tía y les entregue dos cartas para Arnold, una se la debían dar al año de mi partida y la otra cuando yo regresara, ellos me entendieron y me abrazaron, me dijeron que me quería y me fui a mi casa

Al llegar supe que había hecho lo correcto, ya que debía de dejar quien era y comenzar a ser lo que realmente quería hacer, tenía que echar raíces antes que ramas.


	3. Confusión

**_Capítulo 3_**

**_Confusión_**

Después de que Helga se fue de la azotea Stella y Miles bajaron y entraron a la habitación de Arnold, lo vieron dormir tranquilamente, sabían que lo que les había pedido Helga era algo complicado, pero ella los había salvado y estaban en deuda con ella, así que por mucho que les doliera lo que sufriera Arnold debían cumplir su promesa

Narra Arnold

Esta semana ha sido lo más feliz de mi vida, recupere a mis padres, además Lila al fin es mi novia, he luchado 1 año entero para que esto pasara y lo logre, pero ahora hay mucha confusión en mi cabeza.

Para empezar pensé que Helga y yo teníamos algo, lo que paso cuando estábamos en san Lorenzo, y lo que me dijo cuando salvamos al vecindario, pero Lila, Lila es perfecta y ahora tengo la fortuna de que es mi novia

_Flashback_

_Le había dicho a Lila que nos veíamos en el campo Gerald, debíamos hablar_

_Cuando llego la salude como siempre_

_Arnold, debo decirte que antes solo me gustabas, pero ahora me gustas, gustas – en aquel momento Lila se me abalanzo y me beso, yo le regrese el beso, era perfecto_

_Aunque en aquel momento todo parecía correcto sentí como si alguien nos observara voltee y solo pude ver un moño rosa que se alejaba._

_No le di importancia, acompañe a Lila a su casa y regrese a casa, iba en una nube, al llegar mamá me dijo – Cariño, ¿viste a Helga en el campo Gerald?- mi mamá supo la respuesta al ver mi cara, entonces lo deduje Helga estaba ahí y me vio besando a Lila, pero Helga es buena actriz seguro no dirá nada_

_Fin del flashback_

Helga, Helga, ¿por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella?, ¿será posible?, no claro que no yo no puedo amar a Helga G. Pataki, a la que yo quiero es a Lila, pero diablos maldita confusión, me da vueltas la cabeza será mejor que duerma un poco mañana es sábado y hay partido en el campo Gerald, Helga estará bien incluso no dirá nada mañana


	4. ¿Dónde estas corazón?

**_Capítulo 4_**

**_¿Dónde estás corazón?_**

Narra Arnold

Llegue al campo Gerald y ya estaban ahí Gerald, Phoebe, Sid, Stinky, Harold, Rhonda, Courtney, Nadinne y Eugene, y obvio mi ahora novia Lila, en las gradas apoyándome como siempre, pero todos tenían una duda que les inquietaba ¿Dónde está Helga?, y todo mundo interrogando a Phoebe, pero no se le pudo sacar palabra, el partido lo perdimos, era obvio sin Helga no éramos nada. El estúpido de Wolfgan se burlaba de nosotros y nos decía que seguramente Helga ya no quería estar con alguien tan ciego como yo, era obvio que hasta Wolfgan sabía lo de Helga y yo

Lila y yo fuimos al parque y pasamos un buen rato, pero aunque mi cuerpo estaba sentado con Lila mi mente se preguntaba _¿Dónde estás corazón?_ una y otra vez, preguntándome donde esta Helga

Después de dejar a Lila en su casa me dirigí a la casa Pataki, toque y me abrió Olga.

- Hola Olga, oye ¿Y Helga?

- Hola Arnold, mamá, papá y mi hermanita bebe no están fueron a visitar a mi tía Susana vive en Pennsylvania, además de que debían arreglar unas cosas de Helga, si me disculpas Arnold mi novio no tarda en llegar y lo estoy esperando, gusto en verte

Y me cerró la puerta, regrese a Sunset Arms un poco más tranquilo de saber que Helga estaba bien estaba con sus papás.

Narra Helga

Llevábamos ya varias horas rumbo a casa de mi tía Susana, y con cada hora, con cada kilometro que pasaba no me dejaba de hacerme la misma pregunta, ¿cómo será mi vida sin Arnold? ¿Qué será de mí? ¿Podre olvidarlo?

Esos pensamientos iban y venían hasta que me quede dormida, hora y media después Miriam me despertaba

Acababa de llegar a mi nueva vida, en una nueva ciudad, era la oportunidad de empezar desde cero, de ser quien quiero ser y no fingir más, además estaré lejos de los pleitos de Miriam y Bob, mi mente estaba en Pennsylvania pero mi corazón… _¿Dónde estás corazón?_ sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, mi corazón había vuelto por última vez de su recuerdo del recuerdo de Arnold Shortman.


	5. Helga, ¿se fue?

**_Capítulo 5_**

**_Helga, ¿se fue?_**

Narra Arnold

Lunes por la mañana, supe que anoche volvieron los Pataki de Pennsylvania, así que era obvio que en el autobús vería a Helga y me molestaría como siempre

Subí el autobús y me iba a sentar con Gerald, aunque anduviera con Lila también tenía que estar con mi mejor amigo, al pasar por el lugar donde Helga se sienta dije – Buenos días Helga – pero no obtuve respuesta, me volví a ver y solo estaba Phoebe, me sorprendí

Phoebe, amm… ¿Y Helga?- pregunte algo extrañado

- ¿No lo sabes Arnold? Todo mundo está hablando de eso – me respondió Rhonda

-¿De qué? Rhonda no me dejes con la duda- estaba sumamente confundido

- Arnold, Helga se fue, de Hillwood, solo sé que se fue con una de sus tías solo eso – Me dijo Phoebe casi llorando

El día paso tranquilo a excepción de que fue raro no tener a Helga lanzándome bolitas de papel o fastidiándome

-¿Pero porqué se iría?- Le pregunte a Gerald cuando estábamos formados a la hora del almuerzo

-Viejo ¿por qué será?, obvio se fue por Lila y tú – me dijo con un tono sarcástico

- ¿Lila y yo?, no entiendo – le dije aun mas confundido de lo que estaba

- Viejo, Helga por lo que me contaste de lo e industrias futuro y lo que paso en la selva, ella a lo mejor se confundió y pensó que había algo entre ustedes, pero eso no es posible, tú mismo lo dijiste solo fue una confusión y te dejaste llevar por el momento, tal vez se fue por qué Big Bob quería que fuera como Olga, y Olga siempre ha estado lejos de Hillwood, es lo más lógico, por favor estamos hablando de Helga G. Pataki es una roca ella- me decía cuando nos estábamos sentando

Es cierto Helga no es una sentimental y es fuerte seguramente se fue por eso… pero, no me quito la posibilidad de que fue por Lila y yo.


	6. Empezar desde cero

**_Capítulo 6_**

**_Empezar desde cero_**

Narra Helga

_Flashback_

_El sábado por la noche habíamos llegado a Pennsylvania con mi tía Susana, nos saludo y pues ella, Miriam y Bob hablaron de lo que serían los gastos, mientras estuviera con ella, las vacaciones y cosas de ese estilo _

_Como ya era tarde Miriam y Bob se quedaron a pasar la noche. El domingo por la mañana se fueron y me quede en lo que sería mi nueva casa, mi nueva vida._

_Mi tía era viuda y jamás tuvo hijos, así que ella veía en mi a esa hija que tanto anhelo, ella me decía Geraldine, siempre había sentido vergüenza de ese nombre, pero si iba a empezar desde cero, era una buena oportunidad de que me agradara el nombre_

_El que sería mi cuarto era bastante grande, y no me incomodaba, pase todo el día con mi tía platicando y desempacando, en pocas palabras tome posesión de lo que sería mío de ahora en adelante. _

_Mañana comenzaría lo bueno_

_Fin del flashback_

El lunes por la mañana mi tía y yo nos dirigimos a la escuela, ella era la directora, así que no tuve muchos problemas por transferirme a esa altura del año escolar (aunque solo habían pasado 3 meses)

Mi tía me acompaño a lo que sería mi nuevo salón de clases con mis nuevos compañeros, le prometí a mi tía que no sería una buscapleitos me iba a costar pero realmente quería cambiar.

Al llegar al salón mi tía me presento como Geraldine Pataki, su sobrina y me dejo a cargo de la Señorita Majors.

Era extraño estar ahí, lejos de Phoebe, lejos de la P. S 118, de Wartz, el señor Simmons, del cabeza de cepillo, pero sobre todo de Arnold, pero no era mi momento de echarme para atrás estaba ahí justamente por él, y para poder comenzar de nuevo

A la hora del almuerzo me llamaron unas de mis nuevas compañeras sus nombres Ashley y Lily, jamás he sido buena para tener amigas pero es parte de este proceso.

Cuando estábamos comiendo y platicando (como si nos conociéramos desde siempre) llego él: James Bianchi, un joven italoamericano que me impacto en cuanto lo conocí

-Hola Ashley, Lily y Geraldine ¿cierto?- nos saludo con una sonrisa

- Hola, si así es soy Geraldine y tu James ¿cierto?- le conteste con una sonrisa, algo raro en mí, pero estaba tratando de ser otra.

-Así es _amore,_ mi nombre completo James Bianchi soy italoamericano papá es italiano y mamá americana – se sentó con nostras y comenzamos a platicar

Realmente me estaba encantando esta nueva ciudad, mi nueva vida, realmente había podido comenzar empezar de cero.


	7. 1 día es como un siglo sin ti

**_Capítulo 7_**

**_1 día es como un siglo sin ti_**

1 año después

Narra Arnold

Hoy cumplo 1 año de novio con Lila, un año maravilloso que aparte de estar con ella tengo a mis padres y a mis amigos cerca, pero… también hoy hace un año que ella se fue.

Sé que es raro pero la extraño, aun no me puedo acostumbrar a que no me digan cabeza de balón, zopenco, idiota, o todas esas frases que solo ella me decía, es extraño que en el salón no me lancen bolitas de papel o me hagan enojar, realmente este año ha sido algo extraño por eso

Llegue a casa después de la escuela y ahí estaba papá, algo nervioso diría yo

-Hola campeón, ¿Qué tal la escuela? – me pregunto como siempre

-Hola papá, bien, como siempre ya sabes – le decía mientras me sentaba en la mesa para comer

En aquel momento llego mi mamá con lo que parecía una carta, y me la dejo en la mesa

-Cariño, hace un año que Helga se fue, y ella antes de irnos nos pidió que te diéramos esto el día que se cumpliera un año de su partida – me dijo mamá – discúlpanos por no haberte dicho nada antes, pero se lo prometimos.

No probé bocado y salí corriendo a mi cuarto, cuando estuve recostado en la cama, abrí la carta y comencé a leerla

_Arnold: _

_Cuando leas esta carta ha de haber pasado un año desde que me fui de Hillwood, y que Miles y Stella cumplieron lo que les pedí._

_Seguramente todo seguirá igual en Hillwood, seguirás siendo amigo del cabeza de cepillo, de la pandilla, Rhonda seguirá siendo igual que siempre, Phoebe quizá este de novia con cabeza de cepillo y tu… Tu seguirás de novio con "la señorita perfecta" perdón con Lila, es inevitable que le diga así._

_Solo quiero que sepas que yo estoy bien, la razón por la que me fui no tiene nada que ver contigo, fui por mi propia decisión, no te diré donde estoy ni siquiera Phoebs lo sabe, solo estoy bien._

_Espero que seas muy feliz Arnold, se feliz con todo lo que ahora tienes, aunque eso no me incluya a mi_

_Cuídate mucho _

_Atte.:_

_Helga G. Pataki_

_Posdata: Lo que dije en industrias futuro y en la selva, lo dije porque me deje llevar por el momento._

Termine de leer la carta, y la releía una y otra vez tratando de entender si no había sido yo el motivo de que se fuera, entonces ¿Cuál sería?, y ¿por qué se retractaba de lo que habían pasado en industrias futuro y la selva?

Lo que me ponía peor, no saber donde estaba, y Helga, parece tener boca de profeta todo lo que dijo en la carta era cierto. Solo que desde que ella se fue yo he tenido una lucha entre lo que siento por Lila y lo que siento por ella.

Helga, Helga, 1 día es como un siglo sin ti


	8. Reina del baile

**_Capítulo 8 _**

**_Reina del baile_**

9 años después

Narra Helga:

Hoy es el día, el día de la graduación

Parece que fue ayer cuando acaba de llegar aquí a Pennsylvania y ya han pasado 10 años, 10 años en los que pude cumplir con mi objetivo olvidar a Arnold Shortman. Además encontré lo que vine a buscar, dejar de ser quien soy para poder ser quien quiero ser, encontré buenas amigas Ashley y Lily (obvio Phoebe es la única y mi hermana) encontré paz en mí, encontré el amor con James, y lo importante me encontré a mí. No queda sombra de aquella Helga G. Pataki, la chica fea, la que nadie se fijaba en ella, aquella busca pleitos, ahora Geraldine Pataki, una jovencita muy femenina (obvio seguía teniendo mi esencia de busca pleitos si me hacían algo) pero era aquella Helga que se escondía, pronto iniciaría la universidad para estudiar Literatura, mi primer gran amor.

Ahora no tengo otra cosa de que preocuparme más que del baile.

Narra Arnold

10 años han pasado, 10 años sin saber de ella, 10 años en los que una parte de mi vida se fue a su partida

_Hey Arnold, Hey Arnold_

Aquella alarma me despertó de mis pensamientos. Baje al comedor y estaba mi abuela

-Coronel no debes preocuparte por Eleonor, ella está bien es una chica fuerte- jamás entendí porque mi abuela le decía así a Helga pero me tranquilizo un poco escuchar eso

Diablos, han pasado en estos años tantas cosas desde que se fue ella

_Flashback_

_Arnold, esto no funciona, se acabo, además me regreso con mi padre al campo, no sé como fui tan tonta, para aceptarte- me decía Lila, el día que se cumplieron 2 años de que ella se había ido_

_Pero Lila, no es necesario que me grites todo esto, vamos a platicar – le decía con lagrimas en los ojos_

_Ni hablar Arnold he tomado mi decisión hasta nunca- cerró la puerta de su casa _

_Fin del flashback_

Sabía que la verdadera razón era que Lila jamás me quiso y solo estuvo conmigo para fastidiar a Helga, pero 2 años que aguanto no se qué era lo que pensaba

De todos modos hoy era el baile de graduación de la preparatoria, debía de ir para coronar al nuevo rey y reina del baile, la verdad no estaba de humor, si no hubiera sido que Gerald y Phoebe serian los ganadores no asistiría

Narra Helga

Esta es mi noche, mi noche y la de James, nada puede salir mal

O/o/o/o/o/o

En ambas ciudades los bailes se celebraron Arnold corono a sus amigos como rey y reina del baile mientras que en Pennsylvania Helga y James eran coronados también

James regreso a Helga a su casa y en aquel momento ella recibió una llamada que cambiaria lo que habían sido los últimos 10 años de su vida

O/o/o/o/o/o/o

- Diga – _Hermanita bebé_

- Olga, que gusto escucharte ¿cómo estás? – _Muy bien Helga, ¿y tú?_

- Estoy bien Olga gracias, que sucede – _Helga necesito que regreses a Hillwood, el lunes_

- ¿Cómo dices Olga? ¿Para qué necesito estar en Hillwood el lunes? –_ Hermanita bebe, me caso, y el lunes piden mi mano, quiero que estés en casa, además la boda será dentro de 2 meses y quiero que me ayudes a planearlo todo así como cuando yo te ayude a planear tus dulces 16_

- De acuerdo Olga, regresare solo porque tú me lo pides, Felicidades, me da gusto que al fin Adam y tu se vallan a casar, pero regreso con una condición -_ Dime Helga sabes que puedes contar conmigo_

- Solo dile a Phoebe de mi regreso, a nadie más. ¿De acuerdo? – _De acuerdo te veo el lunes hermanita bebe, te quiero_

- Yo igual Olga, hasta pronto

Amor, regreso a Hillwood – le dije a mi amado novio James mientras le explicaba todo el asunto

Comprendo linda, pero antes hay que poner las cosas en claro

¿A qué te refieres? – Tu volverás a Hillwood, y verás a…. lo verás a él, se que estos últimos 3 años han sido maravillosos, pero será difícil que estés allá y yo en Italia, sabes que papá quiere que valla este verano para que aprenda a manejar la empresa, creo que será mejor que terminemos

-James sabes que te amo, con todo mi corazón, pero ¡Crimmeny! (años sin decir esa frase) regreso a Hillwood por Olga no por él, el ya es cosa del pasado, no quiero que esto acabe

- Te propongo algo, démonos un tiempo, tú regresa a Hillwood, y yo a Italia, volveré para la boda de Olga, y ahí tu tomaras la decisión, tú dices que lo olvidaste, pero ¿qué pasara cuando lo veas?, de acuerdo nena, te amo y eso jamás cambiara.


	9. Regresando al origen

**_Capítulo 9_**

**_Regresando al origen_**

Narra Helga

Es extraño volver al lugar del que te fuiste hace 10 años, y en todos estos años Stella y Miles han estado al pendiente de mí

_Flashback_

_Un 24 de diciembre hace 5 años, regrese a Hillwood a pasar navidad con Olga y Adam, Bob y Miriam estaban de crucero y mi tía, mi tía quería que pasara la navidad con Olga, ella iría al cementerio, ya que un 25 de diciembre murió su esposo. _

_A la media noche tocaron la puerta de la casa eran Miles y Stella, Olga los había invitado de improviso ya que acaban de regresar de otra expedición y querían darle la sorpresa a Arnold por la mañana ya que habían dicho que no volverían para navidad. Ambos se sorprendieron de verme hay y pues me alegre de verlos, cenamos los 5 y pues Stella y yo platicamos mucho tiempo de cosas que ella pensó que me ayudarían sin mencionar a "mantecado"_

_Desde entonces Miles y Stella mantenían contacto conmigo sin decirle nada a Arnold, solo a Gertie y Phil._

_Fin del flashback_

Es extraño regresar, pronto vi un letrero que decía "_Bienvenidos a Hillwood ciudad histórica"_. Al llegar supe que está bien que yo estuviera ahí y sabia también que no podría evitar el reencuentro, era inevitable.

Mientras conducía con destino a mi casa pase por Sunset Arms seguía igual que cuando me fui.

Pronto llegue a la que era mi casa, no sé si llamarla así, ya que mi casa estaba en Pennsylvania, pero bueno al entrar fue raro, ya no había solo fotos de Olga con Miriam y Bob, ahora también había mías con ellos 3, algo había logrado con mi partida Bob estaba orgulloso de mi. Olga me recibió, poco le falto para hacer fiesta cuando me vio, la última vez que me vio fue en mis dulces 16. Subí a la que era mi habitación era bastante raro estar ahí, ya que mi cuarto seguía igual que cuando tenía 9 años. Deje mis maletas y abrí el closet levante esa tabla y aun estaba ahí, un poco oxidado, pero estaba aquel relicario que guarde hace 10 años, lo abrí y vi aquella foto de aquel muchacho, aun que me costara admitirlo James tenía razón aun sentía algo por Arnold Shortman


	10. Viejos Amigos

**_Capítulo 10_**

**_Viejos amigos_**

-Helga Phoebe está aquí- gritaba Olga desde la planta baja

Salí corriendo del closet dejando botado ese relicario, baje las escaleras casi brincando y ahí estaba más que mi mejor amiga mi hermana

-Phoebs – grite cuando la vi y me abalance sobre ella, ella me devolvió el abrazo

Subimos a mi cuarto

-Valla Helga, 10 años no pasan en balde, mírate cualquiera que te vea no te reconocería- me dijo mientras me daba una vuelta

- Lo mismo digo Phoebs, también te has puesto muy guapa. – Ambas nos abrazábamos

Me conto todo lo que había pasado en mis años de ausencia y nos pusimos al día, hasta que me dijo

-Helga Lila también ha vuelto a la ciudad, volvió hace unos días y está dispuesta a recuperar lo que es suyo- me dijo viendo el relicario

-Phoebe, realmente no me interesa si quiere recuperar a Arnoldo, yo estoy bien, además no viene a ligar, vine a cumplir con la boda de Olga solo a eso

-¿Qué harás cuando lo veas?

– Lo mismo que he hecho estos 10 años ignorarlo, además no me reconocerá jamás

Y era cierto yo no era ni la sombra de lo que fui cuando niña.

-Bueno en festejo de que regresaste vamos por un mantecado –

Phoebs y yo salimos a la heladería, y estábamos ahí, cuando una cabeza de cepillo llego a saludarnos

-Hola cariño – decía mientras besaba a Phoebe – Y ¿tú eres?

– ¿Cabeza de cepillo no te acuerdas de mí? – le dije en tono sarcástico

– ¿Hela? ¿Eres tú? , valla has cambiado mucho, por poco no te reconozco

-Cabeza de cepillo, perdón debería decirte cuñado, ya que eres el novio de Phoebs, si soy yo pero no más Helga, soy Geraldine.

- Ahora sé que significa la G. ¿y que ha sido de tu vida Pataki? – estaba a punto de contestarle cuando llegaron Rhonda, Eugene, Courtney, Harold, Nadinne, Sheena, bueno la pandilla y era la novedad, yo así que les dije lo que había sido de mi vida y en aquel momento entro una de las personas que no me apetecía ver…


	11. Perfectamente Imperfecta

**_Capítulo 11_**

**_Perfectamente imperfecta_**

Lila acaba de entrar por la puerta, pero no era la Lila que yo recordaba, seguía igual de bonita, pero su presencia no era la misma de aquella chica campesina, la señorita perfecta, como siempre la llame

-Lárguense todos, Pataki y yo tenemos cosas que hablar.- Dijo aquella que parecía ser Lila

Se fueron todos de la mesa y se sentó

-Valla, valla Pataki, no esperaba verte de nuevo y menos así, ahora tu pareces ser la "señorita perfecta" y no yo

-Calla Sawyer, sigo siendo la misma pero mejorada, a mi si me sirvió irme de Hillwood, no como a otras – le dije mientras la miraba de arriba abajo

- Yo volví para recuperar lo mío a Arnold, que te quede claro Helga

- Mi nombre es Geraldine, y vine a la boda de Olga, solo a eso, pasa y regreso a Pennsylvania con mi novio

- Ya salió el peine, cuéntame _"Geraldine"_ ¿Cómo es tu novio?

- Eso no es asunto suyo Lila, solo te diré que lo amo mucho

-Bueno pero te lo advierto Helga Arnold es mío – lo dijo mientras se levantaba

Valla la señorita perfecta por que había cambiado tanto

Le pedí a Phoebe el anuario de la P. S. 118 y leí

_Lila Sawyer chica campirana, ex novia de Arnold Shortman, y novia actual de Wolfgan, al estar con el cambio de ser la chica dulce tierna e inocente y se volvió más rebelde, se rumorea que tiene un tatuaje_

Y nada más decía

Realmente Lila no era lo que aparentaba era perfectamente imperfecta


	12. Las vueltas que da la vida

**_Capitulo 12_**

**_Las vueltas que da la vida_**

Narra Arnold

Estaba sentado en las escaleras de Sunset Arms y pronto Gerald llego corriendo

-Viejo Pataki volvió a la ciudad – me decía casi gritando

-¿Qué estás diciendo viejo? – me sorprendí al oírlo

- Helga volvió y no sabes en qué forma – me lo dijo con su tonito sarcástico, pero algo pervertido

-Viejo tú tienes novia – lo regañe

-Si viejo y yo la amo demasiado, solo vine a decirte eso

Cuando se fue Gerald corrí hacia la sala estaba papá y le dije que había vuelto, entonces saco de un diario una carta, un poco amarillenta pero era una carta

-Hijo, cuando Helga se fue nos pidió que te diéramos una carta cuando se cumpliera un año de su partida y otra cuando volviera, y aquí esta – me dijo mientras me daba la carta pero no era una si no dos

-Gracias papá – las tome y salí corriendo hacia mi cuarto

Una vez ahí abrí la más antigua

_Hey Arnold:_

_Cuando leas esta carta es señal de que he vuelto a Hillwood y creo que es hora que sepas la verdad de por qué me fui, solo que eso yo te la debo de decir en persona, así que si tus padres te dieron la carta en la noche ven a las 8 de la mañana del día siguiente a mi casa, si te la dieron en la tarde te espero a las 10 de la noche_

_Yo cambie Arnold, y tienes derecho a saber por qué lo hice_

_Sé que la carta que leíste al año de mi partida decía que había sido decisión propia, es hora de que conozcas la verdad._

_Atte. :_

_H. Geraldine Pataki_

_Posdata: si eso significa la G._

Eran las 6:30 de la tarde, esa noche debía ir a ver a Helga, pero leí la segunda carta

_Arnold:_

_Cuando leas esta carta debes saber que he vuelto, pero no para quedarme, en cuanto cumpla lo que vine a hacer me volveré a ir y seguiré con mi vida, desafortunadamente o afortunadamente sabrás que estoy feliz con mi novio, pero de eso te contare cuando te explique todo_

_Atte. : Geraldine_

_2- febrero -2013_

Eso me desconcertó esa carta tenía más de 4 meses de haber sido escrita, mis padres me deben una explicación

-Mamá. Explícame esto, le dije cuando le entregaba la nota

_Flashback_

_Se había quedado de ver con Olga para asesorarla en un tema que estaba investigando, el 5 de febrero, mientras platicaban_

_-Stella, te agradezco mucho que me ayudes, Helga me pidió que te diera esto, que la entregaras junto con lo que te dejo hace 10 años cuando llegara el momento._

_Stella tomo la carta y asintió_

_Fin del flashback_

Eso sucedió cariño, ella lo mando con Olga, a ella no la he visto desde que nos entrego aquellas cartas.


	13. Amar sin ser amada

**_Capítulo 13_**

**_Amar sin ser amada_**

Narra Arnold:

Espere a que se hicieran las 9:50, subí a mi moto y me dirigí a casa de Helga

Cuando llegue toque a la puerta, me abrió una chica que pensé que era amiga de Olga

-Buenas noches esta Helga – le dije a aquella rubia hermosa que me abrió la puerta

-Buenas noches Arnold, pasa por favor – me decía aquella mujer

No lo podía creer ella era Helga, no era la Helga, que esperaba ver, aquella chica tenía el cabello muy largo, muy buen cuerpo, cejas definidas , pero cuando llegue a sus ojos, ahí note que era ella, esos ojos azules en los que cuando era niño no les preste atención

-¿Tengo monos en la cara o qué? Disculpa, algunos hábitos nunca cambian. Toma asiento por favor

Narra Helga

Sabía que no me reconocería el tarado, y al no hacerlo se me quedo escaneando, la vieja Helga salió y le grito

-¿Tengo monos en la cara o qué? Disculpa, algunos hábitos nunca cambian. Toma asiento por favor – debía demostrarle que no era la misma que él conoció

Bueno Arnold, te dije en mi carta que era tiempo que conocieras la verdad

Hace 10 años yo estaba algo "confundida" por lo que había pasado en San Lorenzo y me decidí a hacerle frente al problema, fui a tu casa y tu mamá me dijo que estabas en el campo Gerald, fui y te vi con alguien ese alguien, Lila, los iba a saludar, pero de pronto los vi besarse, debo confesar que te mentí en la primera carta, si mal no recuerdo puse que me iba por decisión propia. Esa fue mentira, Phoebe me "recomendó" de cierto modo que me alejara un tiempo de Hillwood ya que para mi iba ser muy difícil verte a diario con Lila

-¿Pero por qué Helga?- me pregunto algo sacado de onda

- Crimmeny, cabeza de balón eres tan ciego realmente, lo que te dije en industrias futuro fue cierto, lo que te dije en la selva era cierto, te amaba Arnold, me escuchas te amaba. Como querías que soportara el resto de la escuela viéndote a ti con Lila, como esperabas que reaccionara, si me hubiera quedado hubiera sido lo peor para mi, tanto física como emocionalmente, Arnold, me fui de Hillwood por ti.

-¿Pero a que has vuelto? En la nota que me dejaste dijiste que venias a cumplir y regresabas ¿A qué te refieres?- me pregunto muy alarmado

- Volví porque Olga se casa, y me pidió que le ayudara con los preparativos de su boda, y como buena hermana que soy le ayudare

-Espera, ¿tú, buena hermana con Olga?, ¿quién eres y que le hiciste a Helga?- estaba realmente conflictuado

- Cambie Arnold, al irme empecé desde cero, ahora soy realmente quien quiero ser, no más Helga G. Pataki, ahora soy Geraldine Pataki, no queda nada de la vieja Helga, y por mi parte es todo lo que tenía que decirte Arnold, ya puedes irte.

- Helga a mi no me engañas, tu aun sientes algo por mí, dime eso por favor no sabes cómo he vivido estos 10 años sin ti, sin verte a diario, sin que me peleen, sin que me digan cada 5 segundos alguna ofensa, dime por favor que no tienes novio – Arnold estaba al borde del llanto

-Quisiera decirte lo que quieres escuchar, pero Arnold, es cierto tengo novio, se llama James y llevo 3 años de relación con él, y te puedo asegurar que lo amo.

-Helga me estas mintiendo, te conozco, yo soy tu más grande amor, me lo dijiste en san Lorenzo, dijiste que desde el día en jardín de niños que te tape con mi paraguas, y te dije que me gustaba tu moño te enamoraste de mi – Me tenia recargada contra la pared

- y dime cabezón, ¿no crees que una se cansa de amar sin ser amada?, ¿no crees que me harte de amarte desde que tenía 3 años?, No tienes idea, no tienes ni una idea de lo que me costó olvidarme de ti, de lo que fue cada día desde hace 10 años saber que estabas con Lila y no conmigo, de saber que ella te tenía y yo no, de estar en una nueva ciudad sola, de que no estuvieras ahí, me costó arrancarte de mi vida y de mi corazón, Arnold, nunca más volveré a amar sin ser amada, en James…

- No me digas nada de eso Helga, ahora que se que realmente te fuiste por mi culpa, puedo aliviar de cierto modo el dolor que sentí al saber que no estarías mas en Hillwood, pero como ya has de saber Lila me dejo a los 2 años cuando estábamos en 7° grado, Helga, ahora yo soy quien te lo dice, Te amo, te he amado desde siempre, pero no lo quería ver, y cuando te fuiste, tuve una gran confusión, perdóname por haber sido tan ciego Helga - se había arrodillado frente a mí y estaba llorando

Me partí al verlo, realmente Arnold me amaba, pero, no, no es posible yo no puedo sentir nada por él. ¿O sí?


	14. Noche de Karaoke : No me supiste querer

**_Capítulo 14_**

**_Noche de Karaoke : No me supiste querer_**

Narra Arnold

Helga, dime que me amas, por favor, te lo suplico, te lo imploro – le dije arrodillado ante ella y llorando

-Arnold me gustaría decírtelo, pero es decir una imposibilidad, yo al que amo a mi novio, a James., y creo que ya dejamos en claro lo que tenía que decirte, creo que es hora que te vayas – me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

Después de que vi eso en los ojos de Helga supe que aun me amaba, aunque ella dijera lo contrario

Cuando iba de regreso a mi casa, pasó Gerald en su moto y me dijo

-Viejo, pero que cara traes, ven vamos por ahí, los chicos y yo quedamos de ir al karaoke, anda vamos un rato – me dijo para animarme

-De acuerdo Gerald, vamos – le respondí, creo que él lo hacía por mi bien

Lo seguí y fuimos a un karaoke del centro, era muy famoso "Canta y no llores"

Al llegar estaban ya los chicos, sabía que me serviría

Narra Helga

Me he desmoronado al ver a Arnold así, era cierto lo que me decía él me amaba, lo podía ver en sus ojos, pero, yo no lo podía amar, era imposible, no se puede amar a una persona después de 10 años de no verlo, ¿o sí?

Todas esas dudas iban y venían en mi cabeza, cuando de pronto me llamo Phoebs, me pregunto qué había ocurrido y me dijo

-Arréglate, paso por ti en 10 minutos iremos a un karaoke del centro se llama "canta y no llores" además tú tienes mucho que no cantas, y cantas muy bello – me dijo con el fin de animarme

-De acuerdo Phoebe, iré contigo.

Colgué y subí a cambiarme, me puse un vestido azul corto, unos tacones negros, me retoque el maquillaje y tome mi chamarra de cuero, aun siendo femenina necesitaba mi toque rudo

Pasó Phoebe en su auto y me fui con ella, le conté lo ocurrido

- Helga, Arnold no te mintió. Te ama realmente, pero, la pregunta del millón ¿Aun lo amas? – me pregunto mientras estábamos formadas para entrar al karaoke

- Phoebe, creí saber esa respuesta, creí que amaba con todo mi corazón a James, pero al verlo en mi casa, arrodillado ante mí, tan vulnerable, me di cuenta que…

No pude terminar la respuesta estaba ahí el, junto con la pandilla, además estaba la "_señorita perfectamente imperfecta"_

-Valla, valla, Pataki, quien lo diría, que la chica ruda ahora es una "chica" – me decía Lila, con su tono de burla. La pandilla se rio por instinto, Gerald y Arnold no

-Lila, por favor no es necesario que seas así con Helga – dijo Gerald.

-Valla _Geraldine, _tienes quien te defienda, realmente dejaste de ser Helga- me lo dijo casi burlándose

-Cállate Lila, si cambie, pero sigo teniendo algo de la antigua Helga, aun si quiero te puedo tumbar los dientes, y mandarte al hospital – me había enojado

-Te propongo algo mejor, algo que como _Geraldine_ no puedes rechazar, una competencia, 3 canciones cada una – sabía que su intención era humillarme

- De acuerdo Lila, que empiece el juego – No me iba a dejar vencer, quiere guerra y guerra tendrá.

Lila para hacerme más la maldad dijo que ella iba a escoger las canciones, la deje, este juego se jugaba con 2 jugadores y yo era fuego e iba a salir quemada.

_*Nota: aquí les dejare las letras de las canciones y el link para que las escuchen_

Lila comenzó con su primera canción

_Man I feel like a woman –Shania Twain_

_Let's go girls!_

i'm going out tonight i'm feelin' alright  
Gonna let it all hang out  
Wanna make some noise really raise my voice  
Yeah i wanna scream and shout  
No inhibitions make no conditions  
Get a little outta line  
I ain't gonna act politically correct  
I only wanna have a good time  
Bridge:  
The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...  
Chorus:  
Oh oh oh go totally crazy-forget i'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what i dare  
Oh, oh, oh, i wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way i feel  
Man! i feel like a woman!  
The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take  
The chance to get out on the town  
We don't need romance-we only wanna dance  
We're gonna let our hair hang down  
(bridge)  
(chorus)  
(bridge)  
(chorus)  
I get totally crazy  
Can you feel it  
Come, come, come on baby  
I feel like a woman

_ watch?v=ZJL4UGSbeFg_

Cuando termino el bar entero la aclamo Lila escogió una canción clásica, quería realmente que me humillara, porque ella me conocía tan bien que sabía que aun que me hubiera ido de Hillwood seguía amando a Arnold.

Escogió Hopelessly devoted to you de Olivia Newton-Jhon

_Guess mine is not the first heartbroken  
My eyes are not the first to cry  
I'm not the first to know  
There's just no getting over you  
You know I'm just a fool who's willing  
To sit around and wait for you  
But, baby, can't you see  
There's nothing else for me to do?  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you  
But now there's nowhere to hide  
Since you pushed my love aside  
I'm out of my head  
Hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you  
My head is saying, "Fool, forget him."  
My heart is saying, "Don't let go.  
Hold on till the end."  
And that's what I intend to do  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you  
But now there's nowhere to hide  
Since you pushed my love aside  
I'm out of my head  
Hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you _

_ watch?v=SN1gi8oq74g_

Cuando termine todos los que estaban en el bar se levantaron y me aplaudieron como si fuera Madona o algo así

Lila se enojo mucho y su segunda canción fue

_My life would sucks witout yo de Kelly Clarkson_

_Guess this means you're sorry, you're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back what you said before  
Like how much you wanted anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back but here you are again_

Cause we belong together now  
Forever united here somehow  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly my life would suck without you

Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues but you're pretty messed up too  
Anyway, I found out I'm nothing without you

Cause we belong together now  
Forever united here somehow  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly my life would suck without you

Being with you is so dysfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you, but I can't let go, oh, yeah

Cause we belong together now  
Forever united here somehow  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
my life would suck without you

_ watch?v=cRM70Jw7F4M_

Cuando termine le dije

Lila, ya te deje humillarme me toca a mi escoger mis ultimas canciones

-De acuerdo Helga, pero las ultimas serán en español (tomen en cuenta que viven en Estados unidos)

Escogí Stronger, una de mis favoritas de Britney Spears

_Stronger_

Ooh hey, yeah

Hush, just stop  
There's nothing you can do or say, baby  
I've had enough  
I'm not your property as from today, baby  
You might think that I won't make it on my own  
But now I'm…

Stronger than yesterday  
Now it's nothing but my way  
My lonliness ain't killing me no more  
I'm stronger

That I ever thought that I could be, baby  
I used to go with the flow  
Didn't really care 'bout me  
You might think that I can't take it, but you're wrong  
'Cause now I'm…

Stronger than yesterday  
Now it's nothing but my way  
My lonliness ain't killing me no more  
I'm stronger

Come on, now  
Oh, yeah

Here I go, on my own  
I don't need nobody, better off alone  
Here I go, on my own now  
I don't need nobody, not anybody  
Here I go, alright, here I go

Stronger than yesterday  
Now it's nothing but my way  
My lonliness ain't killing me no more  
I'm stronger

_ watch?v=AJWtLf4-WWs_

El publico enloqueció cuando termine, realmente les encantaba estaba viviendo mi sueño

La última canción de Lila fue De que me sirve la vida de Camila un grupo mexicano haciéndose la victima ante Arnold

_Estoy a punto de emprender un viaje  
con rumbo hacia lo desconocido  
no se si algún día vuelva a verte  
no es fácil aceptar haber perdido._

Por mas que suplique no me abandones  
dijiste no soy yo es el destino  
y entonces entendí que aunque te amaba  
tenia que elegir otro camino.

De que me sirve la vida  
si no la vivo contigo  
de que me sirve la esperanza  
si es lo ultimo que muere  
y sin ti ya la he perdido.

De que me sirve la vida  
si eres lo que yo pido,  
voy detrás de tu ternura  
pero no me queda duda  
que me dejas sin tus besos.

Escucha bien amor lo que te digo  
pues creo no habrá otra ocasión  
para decirte que no me arrepiento  
de haberte entregado el corazon.

Por mas que suplique no me abandones  
dijiste no soy yo es el destino  
y entonces entendí que aunque te amaba  
tenia que elegir otro camino.

De que me sirve la vida  
si no la vivo contigo  
de que me sirve la esperanza  
si es lo ultimo que muere  
y sin ti ya la he perdido.

De que me sirve la vida  
si eres lo que yo pido,  
voy detrás de tu ternura  
pero no me queda duda  
que me dejas sin tus besos.

De que me sirve la vida  
si no la vivo contigo  
de que me sirve la esperanza  
si es lo ultimo que muere  
y sin ti ya la he perdido.

De que me sirve la vida  
si eres lo que yo pido,  
voy detrás de tu ternura  
pero no me queda duda  
que me dejas sin tus besos.

Y sin ti ya la he perdido...

_ watch?v=3YhoejhnW8w_

Se conmovió el público cuando bajo del escenario me dijo

-Mejora eso Pataki – burlándose y limpiándose las lagrimas de cocodrilo

Subí y cante una canción que había escuchado en una novela mexicana _Al diablo con los guapos_ la canción se llamaba _No me supiste querer._

Era mi momento

_No es facil continuar si estas herida  
son las trampas que siempre tiene la vida  
Al Diablo Con Los Guapos y sus mentiras  
no tuviste compasion de mi dolor..._

El cariño no se compra con palabras  
se demuestra con tan solo una mirada  
un te quiero que me sale del alma  
solo grita te quiere mi corazon

Tu sabias que ese amor no estaba en venta  
bastaba con la la luna y las estrellas  
la belleza es temporal si esta por fuera  
es de adentro donde encuentras el amor

No la supiste querer te hizo falta entender  
cuando se ama se tiene k dar la vida  
y no basta con tan solo pretender  
No la supiste querer y la tuviste a tus pies  
cuando el amor se hace a base de mentiras  
no solo engaña, te lastima y te hace ver  
que: No la supiste querer

No es facil continuar si estas herida  
son las trampas que siempre tiene la vida  
Al Diablo Con Los Guapos y sus mentiras  
no tuviste compasion de mi dolor...

Tu sabias que ese amor no estaba en venta  
bastaba con la la luna y las estrellas  
la belleza es temporal si esta por fuera  
es de adentro donde encuentras el amor

No me supiste querer te hizo falta entender  
que cuando se ama se tiene k dar la vida  
y no basta con tan solo pretender  
No me supiste querer y la tuviste a tus pies  
cuando el amor se hace a base de mentiras  
no solo engaña, te lastima y te hace ver  
que: No me supiste querer

No la supiste querer te hizo falta entender  
que cuando se ama se tiene k dar la vida  
y no basta con tan solo pretender  
No la supiste querer y la tuviste a tus pies  
cuando el amor se hace a base de mentiras  
no solo engaña, te lastima y te hace ver  
que: No la supiste querer

_ watch?v=pQPZxK0zcdg_

_Mientras cantaba vi como Arnold sabía que esa canción de alguna manera sabía que iba para él, la verdad nunca fue mi intención _

Cuando baje del escenario, era obvio había ganado

Arnold me dijo

-La cantaste por mi ¿verdad? – me dijo algo enojado

-Claro que no Arnold, me gusta esa canción, es todo – le dije pero yo sabía que inconscientemente lo había hecho

Arnold me acompaño a mi casa, ya que Phoebe y Gerald iban a quedarse un rato más

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, me dijo

-Helga si no hago esto ahora, no lo hare nunca –

De repente me beso

_Pensamiento de Arnold_

_Al fin lo había conseguido 10 años para poder hacer esto _

_Pensamiento de Helga_

_Cabeza de balón, me acaba de dar cuenta, seguía amándote como desde el primer día_


	15. Visitas Inesperadas

**Chicos disculpen que este capitulo sea un poco corto, tuve bloqueo de escritor pero ya lo supere, además los siguientes capitulos son los mejores **

**Aquí esta **

**_Capítulo 15_**

**_Visitas inesperadas_**

Helga y Arnold se besaron, después de 10 años solo que esa felicidad no duro mucho en aquel instante Olga abrió la puerta y al oírla ellos se separaron.

Helga no supo más que decir que – Buenas noches Arnold, gracias por traerme- y se metió a su casa.

Narra Helga

-Helga Geraldine Pataki, ¿me puedes explicar que sucedió allá afuera?- me dijo Olga, parecía enojada

-Olga, mira, lo que sucedió, Arnold, me trajo, bueno no me trajo, me acompaño hasta acá, eso es todo – le dije nerviosa

-No me engañas hermanita bebe, Arnold y tu estaban labio con labio, explícame, ¿ya no quieres a James? – me pregunto ahora preocupada

Abrace a Olga, realmente estaba conflictuada, tenía un mar de emociones en mi cabeza. Lo único que fui capaz de decir fue

-Olga, aun amo a Arnold – se lo dije casi llorando

Olga me abrazo y me dijo

-Helga, tal vez al irte de Hillwood, no lograste lo que tu pensaste que conseguirías, solo te sirvió para reafirmar el sentimiento, que tomara fuerza, James tu lo viste como escape, ya que siempre, de alguna manera inconsciente nunca dejaste de amar a Arnold

-¿Olga, que debo de hacer? – le pregunte, ella, era más grande y tenía un poco más de experiencia en ese terreno

-Sigue a tu corazón, Helga, confronta el problema, debes poner tus sentimientos en claro, no puedes dejar pasar la oportunidad, Helga, no te traje solo por mi boda, te traje porque quiero que seas feliz, y yo pienso que tu felicidad es Arnold.

Después de eso me fui a dormir, esa noche tuve muchos sueños raros, realmente no pude dormir bien.

Narra Arnold

Lo logre, después de tantos años la bese, además con ese beso lo descubrí, Helga aun me ama.

Llegue a mi casa y mi abuelo me estaba esperando

-Chaparrito, ¿estás bien, tomaste mucho? vienes muy feliz

-Abuelo soy feliz, la mujer que amo, me ama, está aquí y no pienso dejarla ir de nuevo

-Ah, te refieres a esa chica pelirroja, la que fue tu novia hace mucho, ¿verdad?, jejeje estoy bromeando, te refieres a esa niña rubia, está muy bonita, Arnold, ve por ella chaparrito, lucha por ella

-Lo haré abuelo, no descansare hasta que Helga sea mía.

Narra Helga

Al día siguiente del beso, me levante temprano, ya que no podía dormir, eran como las 7 de la mañana, tocaron la puerta pensé que era el cabeza de balón, pero, no era Arnold

-Ciao bella, Ti sono mancata? (Hola hermosa, ¿me extrañaste?)

-Cariño, que gusto verte, claro que te extrañe, ¿Qué haces aquí?, te hacía en Italia con tu padre

-Decidí volver, para pasar tiempo contigo, ayudarle a Olga, además papá ya me enseño lo que debía saber.

Invite a James a pasar, realmente James, había llegado de manera inesperada, una visita que yo no esperaba

Además, si no estuviera tan conflictuada ahora que haría con los dos hombres que más he querido cerca de mí

Necesito un milagro


	16. Te dejo en libertad

**_Capítulo 16_**

**_Te dejo en libertad_**

Narra Helga

Los primeros días pasaron tranquilos, necesitaba hablar con Arnold, pero no podía, el que era mi novio aun estaba ahí. El sábado por la noche fuimos a cenar y trate de hablar con la verdad

-James, debo decirte algo

– Yo también amore

-Primero tu James

-De acuerdo amore, tengo un secreto que revelarte. Hace 1 año cuando estaba en Italia conocía una bellísima, chica, se llama Lila Sawyer- al escuchar ese nombre me saco mucho de onda, no dije nada, lo deje continuar.- Y debo confesar, que me impacto, me recordó a ti, cuando eras pequeña y te conocí, he tenido contacto con ella por facebook, discúlpame por no haberte dicho nada, tú, ¿Qué me ibas a decir?

-Que te he extrañado como loca, y que… - se me fueron las palabras. Terminamos de cenar y no tocamos más el tema

Los días pasaron y tenía que hablar con Lila, para poder así aclarar mis sentimientos y poder estar con Arnold

La cite en la Heladería

-¿Quién lo diría?, La gran Helga cita a la "señorita perfecta" para hablar.

-Lila, estoy aquí para hablar por las buenas

-De acuerdo, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

-James

- O si, ya entiendo. Pues no lo niego, lo conozco desde hace un año, cuando fui de intercambio un tiempo a Italia, lo conocí, es muy guapo, tienes buen gusto Pataki, pero ¿Qué con él?

-Está en la ciudad, y pues, me cuesta decir esto, tenías razón Lila, aun sigo enamorada de Arnold, y quiero saber, si tú sientes algo por James

-Helga, no te lo niego, me gusta James, y en este año que hemos tenido contacto, poco a poco me he enamorado de él.

-Lila, te dejo el camino libre con él. No te niego que me da coraje porque me bajaste a mi novio, y que él me engaño contigo de cierta manera.

James llego en aquel momento y le dije

-James, me dijiste que el día de la boda de Olga, tenía que tomar mi decisión, la tomo hoy, TE DEJO EN LIBERTAD

-Bella, ¿estás segura?

-No puedo estar más segura

-Helga, perdóname, por ser como fui contigo, perdóname, por haberme interpuesto entre tú y Arnold, están destinados, gracias Helga, las cosas pasan por algo.

Narra Lila

Helga, no es tan mala como pensé, que estúpida fui al ser tan mala con ella, tengo que hablar con Arnold, decirle que lo dejare en paz.

Fui a Sunset Arms y estaba en las escaleras como de costumbre

-Hola Arnold – le dije tratando de ser cortés

- Ah, hola Lila, ¿Qué se te ofrece? – me contesto como si no quisiera verme

- Vine a pedirte perdón, por haberte hecho tanto daño a ti y a Helga, siempre supe que ella estaba enamorada de ti, me lo confeso cuando hicimos Romeo y Julieta, para que yo la dejara ser Julieta, pero esa es otra historia. Perdóname, cuando volví, dije que venía a recuperar lo que era mío, pero lo hice porque sabía que Helga volvía. Arnold, Te dejo en libertad, en la libertad de que mi recuerdo no te molestara más – le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui.

Narra Arnold

Lila, me sorprendió bastante, no entiendo porque me dijo todo eso, pero de alguna manera siento que si me libero. Ahora solo no sé nada de Helga, debo hablar con ella.


	17. Verdades que sorprenden

**_Capítulo 17_**

**_Verdades que sorprenden._**

**2 semanas después**

Narra Arnold

Han pasado 2 semanas de que nos besamos Helga y yo, ella no me ha llamado, y realmente yo no le he llamado tampoco, es mejor que hable con ella

Subí a mi moto y fui a casa de Helga, cuando llegue estaba en las escaleras sentadas con un tipo, supuse que era su novio. Pensé en irme, pero, ya la había perdido durante 10 años, no iba a permitir, que me la quitaran de nuevo.

-Hola Arnold, ¿cómo estás? – me saludo Helga, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba viendo a aquel tipo, y me respondió - Arnold, quiero que conozcas a James.

- A claro, tu novio, mi nombre es Arnold Shortman, mucho gusto

-James Bianchi, y soy el ex novio de Geraldine, un placer, hasta ahora puedo conocer al dueño de su corazón.

-¿Ex novio?, Helga, explícame

-Veras Arnold, resulta que hace 2 semanas llego James de Italia, y pues me dio la sorpresa, pasamos la primera semana juntos, y pues le iba a contar lo que paso entre nosotros, y él me dijo que hace como un año, conoció a una chica en Italia, se llama LILA SAWYER, y pues no tuve otra que contarle, que nosotros la conocemos, y que ella fue la causante de que me fuera, hable con ella, y me di cuenta de que James y yo nos queremos mucho, pero no estamos destinados a estar juntos. Así que lo deje en libertad, para que el pueda ser feliz con Lila.

Cuando me dijo Helga eso, pude entender lo que me dijo Lila.

-Helga, Lila, ella, hablo conmigo, me dijo que me dejaba en libertad, pero no entendía, ahora lo comprendo.

- Lila, es una buena chica Arnold, además ella me explico porque siempre fue mala conmigo

-¿En serio?

_Flashback_

_El día que estaban en la heladería, Lila, le dijo a Helga_

_-Helga, perdóname por haber sido tan mala contigo, no solo en estos días, si no por ser tan mala desde que estábamos en cuarto grado._

_Realmente nunca fui "perfecta" como tu decías, te odiaba porque, tu de una u otra forma tenias a tus padres juntos, a Olga que te adora, y pues estaba celosa, de que tú fueras fuerte, que no te dejaras de nadie, y que aunque no fueras femenina, atrajeras la atención de los chicos, cuando fui novia de Wolfgan, el mismo me hizo cambiar, ya que a él le gustabas tu, es por eso de que ahora soy, bueno era así. Tienes grandes amigos, aunque nunca fuiste de ser muy femenina, ahora mírate, Helga, de todo corazón, te deseo lo mejor con Arnold, es un buen muchacho, y siempre te ha amado, se dio cuenta muy tarde, pero lo hace. Se feliz, y gracias por darme la oportunidad de ser feliz con James._

_Fin del flashback._

Narra Helga

Arnold estaba en shock. No creía que Lila Sawyer y mi ex novio James se conocieran, ni mucho menos que ahora estuvieran juntos.

-Arnold, entonces, ¿tienes algo que decir? ¿O te quedaras ahí parado todo el día? le dije en tono de burla

-Helga, esta noche vamos a "canta y no llores", James, ven con Lila, invitare a todos nuestros amigos, Helga, quiero que todo el mundo sea testigo de que TE AMO

En aquel instante Arnold me abrazo, y me beso.

10 años en los que estuve esperando estos momentos, han valido la pena.

**_Esa noche_**

_Presentador: Y ahora, recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a la ganadora del reto de Canta y no llores Geraldine Pataki. Junto con el salvador del vecindario Arnold Shortman, al parecer ambos tienen algo que decirles a todos sus amigos, y que mejor manera que decírselos cantando_

_*Cuando te veo Allison Lozz y Eugenio Siller_

_Algo esta pasando dentro de los dos  
no es normal que la luna nos persiga  
y no deje de vernos,  
Algo esta cambiando y no se lo que es  
solo pienso en tus besos  
y las ganas de verte otra vez._

Tu me enseñaste como detener el tiempo  
yo no se lo que haria sin ti.

(coro)  
Cuando te veo  
cambias mi rumbo hacia otra dirección  
haces que ya no sea quien yo siempre soy  
dibujas en mi un nuevo color,  
Cuando te veo  
desaparecen todos menos tu y yo  
no me hace falta nada si tengo tu amor  
me haces soñar y haces vibrar a mi corazón.

Sé que fue el destino quien nos encontro  
no es normal que en el aire  
el respiro se escuche tu voz.

Tu me enseñaste como detener el tiempo  
yo no se lo que haria sin ti.

(Coro)  
Cuando te veo  
cambias mi rumbo hacia otra dirección  
haces que ya no sea quien yo siempre soy  
dibujas en mi un nuevo color,  
cuando te veo  
desaparecen todos menos tu y yo  
no me hace falta nada si tengo tu amor  
me haces soñar  
me haces vibrar a mi corazón.

_Al finalizar la canción Arnold y yo nos besamos_

Narra Arnold

-Amigos, quiero decirles ante todos ustedes que estoy perdidamente enamorado de Helga Geraldine Pataki, la he amado desde siempre y tengo la fortuna que, después de 10 años de ausencia, este hoy, aquí conmigo

En la mañana desperté, pensando, cuando seria el día que estuviera con Helga, y ese día es hoy


	18. Dame tu mejor golpe

**_Capítulo 18_**

**_Dame tu mejor golpe_**

_Han pasado solo unos pocos días, de que Helga y Arnold hicieron público su amor. Pero, no todo es miel sobre hojuelas…_

Narra Helga

Estos han sido los mejores días de mi vida, Arnold y yo estamos juntos, la pandilla esta completa de nuevo, los planes de la boda de Olga van viento en popa, y James… ¿James? ahora que lo pienso, no lo he visto desde que Arnold y él se conocieron, además tampoco se ha sabido nada de Lila, eso me preocupa un poco, yo creo en Lila, pero, Arnold no.

No quise darle más vueltas al asunto y decidí ir a Sunset Arms, hace mucho que no iba.

Cuando llegue a Sunset Arms, me recibió Gertie (Pookie)

-Eleonor, hace mucho que no te veo, el coronel no está, pero no tardara en llegar.

-Gracias Gertie, lo esperare en la cocina con Stella

Paso media hora, 1 hora, hora y media y Arnold no llegaba, cuando de pronto se comenzaron a escuchar unos gritos en la calle, Stella, Gertie, Phil, Miles y yo salimos a ver y era Arnold se estaba peleando con James, Gerald estaba tumbado en el suelo, corrí a ver que había sucedido, cuando de pronto Arnold termino en el suelo

-James, explícame, ¿por qué Arnold y tu se están peleando?

-Simple, _amore, _tu noviecito, se entero del plan que Lila y yo habíamos construido desde hace mucho tiempo- me respondió casi burlándose

-¿Plan? ¿De qué estás hablando? – no entendía nada

-Yo te lo explico _Geraldine-_ Lila acaba de llegar en una moto, en la moto de Arnold

-Lila, que me tienes que explicar, ¿por qué Arnold está todo golpeado?

-_Resulta, que tu ex noviecito James, y yo somos primos, mi mamá era hermana de su papá. Bueno resulta que, cuando tu saliste huyendo de Hillwood por mi culpa, James y yo nos reunimos en Italia, cada verano lo hacíamos, me conto de una chica, que había llegado al curso, su nombre Geraldine Pataki, primero pensé que era alguna prima tuya, hasta que vi los expedientes en oficina de Wartz, que tu nombre completo es Helga Geraldine Pataki. No le comente nada a James. Pasaron los años y tú, tu como tonta pensaste que James era tu salvación, pero realmente James era así contigo porque yo le decía como debía actuar. –_Lila estaba riéndose cuando me conto

-Pero, entonces si todo era un plan. ¿Por qué se hizo mi novio? – le pregunte a Lila

-_Sencillo amore, porque quería poner celosa a Ashley, ella y yo fuimos novios un tiempo, nadie se entero, y la muy tonta me termino, yo realmente la quería, y cuál fue mi plan, darle celos con una de sus mejores amigas, ¿eres tan ciega, para no darte cuenta?, recuerda Ashley te dejo de hablar cuando supo que eras mi nueva conquista._

Lo que me acaban de decirme ambos no lo podía creer, todo fue una treta.

-¿Entonces por qué hicieron ese teatrito? – les pregunte llorando

-Porque me quería librar de ti, Helga. Ya no te aguantaba. – Me contesto James.

Lo único que hice fue me le deje ir y le di una bofetada, después me fui contra Lila, rompería la primera regla del karate, solo defensa, no me importaba, le lance una patada a la cara, pero algo me dejo inconsciente

Cuando desperté estaba en el hospital, Arnold estaba conmigo, tenía unas cuantas heridas, y le habían suturado la herida, al verlo me tranquilizo.

Narra Arnold

Helga, había despertado, me miro y me dijo

-Mi héroe, dime, ¿Por qué comenzó la pelea?

_Flashback_

_Había ido a la tienda de la esquina por unas cosas que me encargo mi abuela, había mucha gente, cuando salí, me_ _dirigía a la florería de la señora Vitelo, para comprarle unas flores a Helga, cuando iba llegando escuche claramente, la voz de Lila_

_-Que idiota es Helga, se creyó todo, realmente no sé como la aguantaste tanto tiempo – lo dijo con un tono de burla _

_-Créeme, yo tampoco lo sé, el plan original era terminarla en sus dulces 16, pero se complico ya que tuve que rogarle mucho para que aceptara ser mi novia, pero hubiera sido genial, toda ilusionada con su fiesta y yo rompiéndole el corazón- James se burlaba_

_-Realmente Helga, presume de ser muy astuta, pero fue muy idiota al no darse cuenta de que nosotros estábamos detrás de todo_

_Ambos se burlaban_

_James – grite enojado_

_-Sí, dime Ar.. – no lo deje contestar le tire un golpe a la cara_

_Lila se espanto, pero James me regreso el golpe._

_-Eres una rata miserable, James, cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Helga – me acaba de pegar de nuevo_

_-Lo mismo digo cabeza de balón, tú la dejaste ir, por estar con mi primita, por cierto, Lila nunca te quiso, lo hizo para fastidiar a Helga, pobre chiquilla, tan ilusa – le propinaba otro golpe_

_Fuimos golpeándonos hasta que llegamos a Sunset Arms_

_-Dame tu mejor golpe, imbécil. Me grito _

_Cuando de pronto llego Gerald, quiso intervenir y salió ganando un golpe en la nariz_

_Pronto salieron de mi casa Mamá, Papá, el abuelo, la abuela y Helga_

_Fin flashback_

-Es lo que paso Helga – le termine de narrar.

-Maldito sean, malditos sean ella y James, y más él, le confié muchas cosas, mira querer arruinarme mis 16 años, es un hijo de su…

-Cariño calma – le dijo mi mamá cuando entro a la habitación – debes estar en reposo, el golpe que te dio James fue muy fuerte

-A propósito, ¿Dónde están ese par? – le pregunte a mamá

-Tu padre y abuelo, los llevaron a la policía, y descubrieron que eran buscados por la Interpol, ambos son unos delincuentes. Créanme niños, estarán en la cárcel mucho tiempo


	19. Amor a medias no es amor

**_Chicos, perdón por haber tenido un poco abandonado el fic, pero fue por dos razones:  
_**_**La primera, por tareas de la universidad, no había tenido tiempo de escribir y la segunda, es que por haber tenido tareas y exámenes, no tenia ideas de como continuarlo, este capítulo es muy pequeño, pero los próximos serán geniales, ya que son los últimos 3, por lo menos hoy les dejo esto  
**_

**_Capítulo 19_**

**_Amor a medias no es amor_**

Narra Helga

Crimmeny!, después de 2 semanas hospitalizadas, regreso a mi hogar, la verdad, no sé porque me tuvieron tanto tiempo internada, la cosa es que regreso a casa

Aun sigo sin poder creer lo que me hizo James, ahora me doy cuenta de que si lo amaba, o creía amarlo, pero él nunca me amo, o quizá sí, pero lo que él me dio, era solo un amor a medias, y amor a medias no es amor.

Por recomendaciones del doctor, tenía que estar en cama, o hacer el mínimo esfuerzo en todo, aunque yo quería ir a la cárcel y presentarles a Lila y James a "Betsy" y a "los 5 vengadores" pero ni Miriam ni Bob me dejaban, y mucho menos Arnold, era el principal, me cuidaba a todas horas, me gustaba pasar el tiempo con él, pero últimamente estábamos algo "raros", no habíamos peleado ni nada de eso, pero pienso que el estaba distanciado de mi, aunque estuviera físicamente ahí, su mente estaba en otro lado.

Narra Arnold

Mi pequeña niña, como te explico lo que paso, se que lo querías realmente a él, y que fue importante para ti, pero, lo que él te hizo no tiene nombre, y realmente se merece lo que le paso, pero no dejo de sentirme culpable

_Flashback_

_2 días después de la pelea, Gerald, Sid, Stinky, Harold, Curly, e incluso Eugene, fueron a visitar a la cárcel a James y Lila. Pero se aprovecharon de la situación y le propiciaron una golpiza, que lo mandaron al hospital, realmente no tenían por qué haber hecho eso, de milagro no lo mataron._

_Lo hospitalizaron y se recupero pronto, una vez que salió del hospital, fue a casa de Helga, a tratar de hablar con ella, pero Olga, no lo dejo ni siquiera pasar, James se puso muy violento y Adam, intervino, y regreso a la cárcel._

_Pero le debo decir a Helga, que James va camino a la prisión de máxima seguridad, ya que, la Interpol lo buscaba por fraude, por tráfico de drogas, y porque, además de todo eso, tenía doble identidad, estaba en pocas palabras loco._

_Fin del flashback_

No le podía ocultar más tiempo a Helga, que a James se lo habían llevado a un manicomio.

Solo que ella, como decirlo, es muy "persuasiva", después de rogarme como media hora, termine contándole, ella se puso muy mal, era de esperarse, ya que si lo quería. Eso me desconcertó, hasta que ella me dijo

-Cariño, no estés así, James me hizo mucho daño, no solo físico, sino también psicológico, pero la mitad de una mentira no es la verdad, y él me dijo muchas, pretendió muchas cosas conmigo, y me decía muchas cosas, pero ahora sé que Amor a medias no es amor, además de que la golpiza bien merecida la tiene – me dijo mientras tomábamos un helado

-Me alegra que lo entiendas cariño, ahora solo debo preocuparme de una cosa – le dije con un tono picaron

-¿A sí?, ¿De qué? – me dijo arqueando una ceja

- De que nadie quiera conquistarte el día de la boda de Olga, mi querida "Cecile"- le dije mientras le besaba la mejilla

- Oh, Arnold, aun recuerdas ese San Valentín – me dijo riéndose

-Claro, recuerdo que te hiciste pasar por ella, y yo estaba yendo y viniendo entre tú y Ruth McDougal – comencé a reír

La tarde se nos fue en recordar cosas de cuando estábamos en 4° grado, incluso me contó de la vez que fuimos a la opera, y del sueño que tuvo, mi pequeña "CarmHelga". Realmente no sé cómo pude haber sido tan ciego, pero ahora ya está conmigo, y por nada ni por nadie, la perderé de nuevo.


End file.
